<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say Cheese! by addicted_2_fandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277145">Say Cheese!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms'>addicted_2_fandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s wrong babes? Did you not like the presentation?”</p><p>“No, no. I loved it…” </p><p>"You can tell us anything.” </p><p>“It’s just. Well, why?”</p><p> “Why, what?”</p><p>“Why do all this for the man with no emotions? The guy who ruins all your great ideas with logic?”<br/>“Overrule your decisions with reason.”<br/>“And just is generally trying to put you out of a job by reasoning Thomas out of situations with you? Or at least trying to.”<br/>“Why, why do all this for a quote. Guy with no feelings. Why do you care so much?”</p><p>based on a post by @illogicallyinclined (on Tumblr)</p><p>https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187309983011/this-post-by-paranoid-purple-plaid-patches-has</p><p>Go check them out!</p><p>Please do not copy my work onto other sites, my Tumblr is - Lexi Lucacia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say Cheese!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal morning in the mindscape. (Well maybe Virgil was in a better mood than usual.) Roman, Patton and surprisingly even Virgil were looking through Patton’s fam-ILY scrapbook. “We must have a record of all the good times.” he had insisted. </p><p>The 3 of them were sitting and came across a photo of Thomas at the open mic night. </p><p>“Oh, I remember this! This was when we convinced Thomas to go to that open mic at the comedy club.” Patton recalls fondly.</p><p>“Oh, oh! There I am! I absolutely SLAYED it up on the stage. Check it out -- everyone’s in stitches.” Roman’s almost yelling at this point. (He was like an excitable puppy).</p><p>Virgil raises an eyebrow. “You sure about that, Princey? Logan looks like he’s having a pretty bad time.”</p><p>“Excuse you,” Princey replies indignantly “I was a riot. Logan just ALWAYS looks like he’s having a bad time.”</p><p>Virgil is smiling into his hoodie, happy to have riled Roman up. Meanwhile Patton flicks through the scrapbook worried.</p><p>“Now that you mention it… is it just me, or does he look unhappy in all these photos?”</p><p>Just as this conversation was going on, Logan walks past dozing into his coffee. </p><p> </p><p>“If you’re really that concerned, now’s your chance to ask.” Virgil says although it is muffled by his purple hoodie.</p><p>“Hey Logan…” Patton starts unsurely.</p><p>“Huh --” He looks up from his coffee in a daze. “Oh. How can I be of assistance, Patton?”</p><p>“I just have a question. Is there any particular reason that you don’t ever smile in photographs?” Patton questions nervously.</p><p>“We only have room for ONE stormy rain cloud in this group, and I think Virgil’s got it covered.” Roman quips obviously not picking up on the atmosphere of the room.</p><p>“Watch it.” Virgil mutters murderously.</p><p>“A while back, it was brought to my attention that, given my general countenance, a smile makes me appear…” He looked unsure how to phrase it. Unusual and a sure sign he had gotten no sleep. “less than aesthetically pleasing. Since then, I have made a conscious effort to maintain a neutral expression. Does that adequately address your concerns?”</p><p>By this point even Virgil and Roman look worried.</p><p>Patton breaks the silence after a while. “I… I guess…”</p><p>“Excellent. Now, if you’ll pardon my brevity, I really must finish Thomas’s schedule for the week.” With that Logan walks off, not seeing the expressions of the other sides.</p><p>“Roman!” Virgil turns and punches him in the shoulder.</p><p>Roman looks quite distraught at the realisation that he caused Logan to feel that way.</p><p>“Now, now. Apologise kiddo, I’m sure Roman feels terrible.” Patton says, busy formulating a way to get Logan to see he was perfect. </p><p>“He better.” Virgil mutters under his breath, because as much as he hated to admit it. He had a soft spot for the nerd in his heart.</p><p>…</p><p>The sides spend all day putting together a slideshow about why ‘Logan Sanders Has a Cute Face’ and why (If You Disagree, You Are Wrong!)</p><p>The sides all play their part; Virgil compiles photos he took of Logan laughing and smiling (ok, so maybe he was a little obsessed.) Patton wrote all the reasons (ok so maybe he was slightly obsessed as well and Roman as creativity made the presentation look professional (and although Roman hates anything professional maybe he was also obsessed.)</p><p>So a few hours, big box of photos and a lot of typing later they all nervously knocked on Logan’s door.</p><p>Princey wears a sheepish smile, Patton a frown, Virgil a smirk and Logan a confused face.</p><p>“Do you have thirty minutes for us to tell you how wrong you are?” Patton asks in the most businesslike, salesman way he can muster.</p><p>Logan tilts his head to the side, obviously confused. </p><p>Virgil coos “Oh, you look so cute when you’re confused.” Causing Logan to go a shade of Crofters.</p><p>… </p><p>The other sides keep cheering and making flirty comments while Logan blushes throughout. Though about a third of the way through the presentation at ‘Exhibit 28 stating the he was ‘An angel???’’ Logan can’t bear it. </p><p>Especially after Patton wolf whistling and Roman shouting “woo, baby!” So he stuffs his head into Virgil’s side, snuggling impossibly closer to him as Virgil pokes his tongue out at Roman and Patton.</p><p>Meanwhile Roman and Patton keep making comments and even Virgil joins in.</p><p>“If I weren’t already gay, then THAT would have done it!” Roman suddenly shouts near the end of the presentation.</p><p>“I agree.” Patton chimes in “That is one HANDSOME man.”</p><p>“They’re not wrong” Virgil whispers while Logan whimpers and turns even redder than he thought scientifically possible.</p><p>When the presentation ends after a few hours the other sides notice Logan is off. </p><p>Roman pulls him into his lap and caresses his hair. “What’s wrong babes? Did you not like the presentation?”</p><p>Logan looks up seeing the hurt on his face. “No, no. I loved it…” He trails off.</p><p>“What is it Logie-bear? You can tell us anything.” Virgil puts his head on Logan’s lap. </p><p>“It’s just. Well, why?”</p><p>Patton looks confused. “Why, what?”</p><p>“Why do all this for the man with no emotions? The guy who ruins all your great ideas with logic?” He motions to Princey. </p><p>“Overrule your decisions with reason.” He looks at Patton. </p><p>“And just is generally trying to put you out of a job by reasoning Thomas out of situations with you? Or at least trying to.” He looks at Virgil’s hoodie.</p><p>“Why, why do all this for a quote. Guy with no feelings. Why do you care so much?”</p><p>Virgil stares at him. “Do you want us to go through the presentation again?” He sassed and Roman just stares in wonder.</p><p>“Do you seriously not know?” Roman asks in disbelief.</p><p>“That’s what we like -- no love, about you! We have loved you before we knew your name. When we knew you as Logic, then Logan, then a friend, and now, hopefully as a boyfriend?” He questions nervously.</p><p>Patton looks at him with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>Logan looks thoughtfully for a moment. “Well I’ve weighed out the pros and cons of this relationship”</p><p>“Oh shut it nerd.” Princey says fondly before Logan is suddenly muffled by Roman peppering his face in kisses and Patton doing the same. All the while Virgil is murmuring about how beautiful he is. </p><p>Suddenly Virgil lifts his head off Logan’s lap and before he can ask why, he’s being carried to his bed. He recognises the white fabric as Roman’s coat and snuggles into his chest. He’s so tired he doesn’t realise as the door opens and in step Virgil and Patton in their dragon and cat onesies respectively as Princey snaps his fingers and Logan’s in his unicorn onesie and Roman’s in his Lilo onesie. </p><p>“Where’d you go Virge? Pat?” He scrunches his nose looking like a confused kitten and bunny all mashed in one (which they all coo at). “Ro-ro? Where’d they go.”</p><p>Virgil quickly runs over to the bed to reassure him. “We just to get into our pyjamas baby.”</p><p>“And we brought cookies with Crofters jam centres.”</p><p>“Which we are not going to eat in bed.” Roman glares at Patton.</p><p>“Or at this time of night.” Virgil scolds.</p><p>Logan giggles making them all coo at him before he yawns. </p><p>“Is someone tired?” Roman tickles his tummy. </p><p>As soon as Roman says that Logan closes his eyes and starts snoring gently.</p><p>Virgil turns to the other sides. “How did we never notice how clingy and cute he got when he was tired?”</p><p>“Aww, is our little emo going soft?” Roman asks.</p><p>Virgil huffs and curls around Logan who is cuddled into Roman. Patton hums happily and curls around Virgil.</p><p>…</p><p>Roman silences the alarm in Logan’s room the next morning seeing how tired Logan was the day before. Patton climbs quietly out of bed that morning and makes breakfast for Logan while their emo nightmare keeps Roman company.</p><p>Logan wakes up unsure of why her can feel other sides in his bed. He blushes beet red when he remembers and can hear whispers. He opens his eyes and stretches. </p><p>“Ah the princess has awaken.” Roman says with a fond smile as Patton bustles into the room with a tray. </p><p>He lays the tray on the bed consisting of a hot cup of coffee, cronut, bowl of fruit, 2 pieces of toast with Crofters jam and a little milk jug and sugar bowl.</p><p>“Your breakfast is served, Your Majesty.” Patton presents with a little bow and flourish. Logan giggles making the others coo and thank god that he was theirs. </p><p>The Patton squeals excitedly and races to where he placed the Crofter cookies he baked last night and not for the first time that moment Logan thanks whatever gods are above that these were his boyfriends.</p><p>Patton plops onto the bed and they spend all morning talking with Logan only complaining once about his schedule. Patton only leaving sometimes to get more food and coffee. </p><p>Logan informs Thomas that he has nothing on today and when the others leave the room for a moment Thomas quickly figures out what’s up with Logan and teases him and assures him that he will plan nothing for today. Logan smiles gratefully.</p><p>The rest of the day is filled with flirting, cuddles, reaffirmations and praise of Logan (which all make him giggle, blush and press his face into his nearest boyfriend’s chest), dad jokes, snacks and movies.</p><p>He feels safe. He feels loved. And when Patton sets up a camera to take a photo of them he smiles. </p><p>“Say cheese!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually one of the first fics I ever wrote. Hope you like, and please leave kudos and comments if you did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>